


Wymysł

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Season/Series 10, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Do końcówki dwusetnego odcinka.





	

Widział całe przedstawienie. Nie mógł zmienić swej postaci, nie tutaj, ale mógł się ukryć. Dlatego dopiero, gdy Sam i Dean odjechali, wyszedł z ukrycia.

Obserwował podchodzącą do niego reżyserkę.

— Nie tak źle — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, na jej pytanie jak mu się podobało. — I nawet wystąpił prawdziwy Winchester, co było całkiem miłym zaskoczeniem.

— Prawdziwy? — spytała, a potem uderzył w nią sens tych słów. — Czyli… to naprawdę byli oni? — Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. — I to co mówił Dean, a ja wzięłam to za fanfiction…

— Tak, to też było prawdziwe — powiedział, myśląc, że Winchesterowie wiele by dali, żeby to była tylko fikcja.


End file.
